dungeonrampagefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Welcome to the Frequently Asked Questions or FAQ for short. Here we will try to answer as many questions about Dungeon Rampage as possible. A player entered the dungeon with me but doesn't help. What can I do? This has happened to everyone at least once. Sadly, there is no party functions such as "Kick" or "Remove" players. You also cannot "Vote" to remove a player. You will have to either continue playing or attempt at getting the idle player killed so that if they come back they will need to use a Health Bomb or ask for help. These kinds of people are known as a "Leecher". A person who doesn't assist in anyway (or does a small minor thing) but gains experience for the hard work of others. Luckily there can be no Leechers in Dungeon Rampage, at least not without a bot program, or using their own time. If they move every few seconds the game will think they aren't idle and allow them to gain experience. You can also just fight to your limit and ignore them. Remember, no coins are gained while Knocked Out (Dead) or idle. Do I or the rest of my team have to share Coins, EXP and Chests with an idle player or "Leecher"? Coins are always shared and automatically added unless you are idle. So, no you will NOT have to share it with an idle player or "Leecher". Like Coins Experience is also automatically shared. But that only applies as long as the player isn't idle or dead. As long as they are idle, they will NOT gain any experience. Also once dead they cannot gain experience regardless if they are idle or not. The idle player gains no Coins or Exp while ZZZ... is above their heads." [[User:MasterOfLazyness|MasterOfLazyness] 22:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC)] As for Chests, they too are always shared between all members of the party. Dead or alive it doesn't matter. Once at the Victory Screen they will gain any Chests they were around for when they were picked up by a member of the group. Rumor has it that if they are idle while going to the Victory Screen that they will get nothing but this has yet to be confirmed. If the Idle player isn't getting Coins or Exp and can't leech from me. Why should I care? By simply having an idle player with you, they are increasing the difficulty of the game. You will do less damage and enemies will take more to die. You also do not get extra experience for having them with you. This means a situation where you could solo it all will become a situation where you might need assistence. Which, therein lies the problem. How do I buy Pets with Coins? You can't. The reason why you don't see an option to buy them with Coins is because you can only buy them with Gems. Maybe one day you can but for now, you can't.